Not your Jack
by See-Le-Fairy-Witch
Summary: Prompt on my tumblr account. Ivan is always visiting the Kingdom of Spades only to be dumped on their Jack the minute he arrives. Not that he minds spending all his time with Yao and eventually their feelings come to light. Rochu,


**A/N: So this is was a prompt from Doitsu, I have a few more which I will also upload here. Thank you Doitsu (on Tumblr) for my first prompt. So this is a Cardverse!Rochu story. Love it. **

**Prompt: ****Hello! U made that prompt post thing, and I was wondering if you could write a rochu cardverse au, a story revolving around King Ivan always going on trips to the Kingdom of Spades for meetings but soon grew feelings for Yao after visiting so often(since Yao was usually the one who had to keep him company since the King and Queen are not a fan of him)? uwu;; Maybe once Yao escorts Ivan to his room he would start saying his feelings and stuff like that? Thank you!**

There were few things in life that could make Yao both nervous and excited at the same time in his life as a Jack. Often things just made him nervous, for example when the king tried to eat twice his weight in dinner or the Queen spoke wildly out of turn. This feeling however was very different though. He loved the nervous twist of anticipation in his stomach, the flutter of his heart that forced a small smile on his lips. All the while his whole body was shivering, unobserved by everyone else around him.

One thing that caused such a feeling to hit him in one shock wave was seeing a beautiful green carriage coming down the cobblestone road towards them, two huge flags waving in the breeze behind him. It could be any of the royalty from the Kingdom of Clubs, including their Jack, but when he saw the two black stallions pulling the carriage with the royal seal on the door he knew who it was: The King, Ivan.

"Not him again," Alfred grumbled unhappily under his breath watching as the carriage grew closer.

"Don't be rude Alfred," Arthur hissed, "we are close trade partners with the Kingdom of Clubs and you know if you annoy the King he will cut us off along with our trade routes to the other kingdoms. He has that power."

"He doesn't like me either, you can see it in his eyes," Alfred replied. Yao always enjoyed how despite the fact they were hissing at each other they both wore a smile to fool the childish King. No matter how hard they smile though they could not compare to the King of Clubs constant smile.

"Why else would he keep visiting?" Arthur replied with a sigh as the carriage was seconds away.

"He's evil, duh," Alfred actually turned this time.

"Look forward, smile!" Arthur hissed, Alfred obeyed as the doors opened and out stepped the curious blonde man. Looking around like it was his first time here despite it being his third visit in two months.

"Yao, you can deal with him after this right?" Alfred whispered to him.

"Alfred you can't keep dumping the King on Yao," Arthur hissed through his teeth.

"Its fine, aru, I will take care of him," Yao replied as the king narrowed in on the three. He had perfectly healthy legs but he had a tall staff that stood over his head with a big red stone on top.

Yao had heard rumours that he would use it as protection, others told a tale of how he would beat someone to death with it and the stone soaked the blood of his victims. Though the person who told him the stories was Alfred who despised the other king.

"You highness," Arthur was the first to speak. "How was your trip?"

"Pleasant, as the road always is from my kingdom to yours, a lot shorter than my travels to the other kingdoms," He replied in a silky tone. Yao felt a shiver down his spine at the sound of the kings voice- his accent was so think, so different to the other kings. You could pick his voice out of a large crowd.

"We're so very glad," Alfred replied obviously being sarcastic.

"I am sure you are," Ivan replied his eyes flashing.

"Always," Alfred smiled pleasantly. Yao looked between them as they smiled at each other, on the surface they looked friendly but if you look carefully you see waving lines of hate between them.

"The King has some urgent matters in the kingdom to attend to so I hope you don't mind spending the day with our Jack," Arthur stood between them pushing Alfred back.

"Not at all," Ivan held the staff behind his back like a child up to no good. Yao watched as they disappeared into the kingdom, probably for Alfred to be scolded.

Arthur popped his head out of the door with a smile: "The rose garden is in flower this time of year Yao."

"Thank you sir," Yao bowed his head waiting for the door to slam. He felt a chill down his back and turned to see Ivan staring down at him. A flash in the King's dark purple eyes brought that amazing feeling back to Yao that he was beginning to crave. "Being couped up in your caravan all day must have you begging for some fresh air, shall we take a walk?"

"Sounds like a wonderful idea Yao," Ivan seemed to bend his back slightly to leer over Yao. "How has your day been?" He asked curiously letting his head fall to one side as he walked by Yao's side.

"Productive," Yao replied with a smile as they entered the beautiful garden. "How is your kingdom?"

Ivan's head snapped to a beautiful jasmine push intruding on the rose garden since Arthur had less time to tend to his garden lately. He let out a low hum, thinking carefully about the question.

"Well, as always, flourishing thanks to my Queen and Jack," He sounded a bit off in wonderland.

"How are they?" Yao watched as he played with the Jasmine plant, brushing his fingertips against it.

His head snapped to one side, looking down on Yao.

"As they always are, in love," He replied. "Would your Queen mind if I picked one of these? I know he refuses to let anyone pick his roses."

"Yes, of course. I'm very sorry about your Queen," Yao apologised looking away. For his Queen to fall out of love with him and fall in love with his Jack would not only be embarrassing but crush a man's heart and self-confidence.

Ivan picked the flower looking down on it with a smile: "I think you sometimes forget Yao. Not all Kings are as lucky as yours. We do not get the chance to make our loves our Queen like him. I knew they were a couple since the unknown powers chose her. That is why we never married officially."

"Oh, I didn't know, aru. I apologise," Yao followed as he the King along the garden.

"How could you know? I am not alone though, the only thing that separates me from the other kings is that I have found someone who makes my heart beat that bit faster," Ivan turned to Yao stopping. "May I?" He held up his hands to Yao's hair with the flower lightly held between his fingers.

Yao felt his cheeks flush and his heart race faster, his mind tried to dismiss the thought that Ivan was talking about him.

"Of course," Yao looked away from Ivan's intense stare. He felt the kings large fingers fumble with his hair, slipping the flower into his hair.

"Hm," Ivan seemed pleased with himself. He turned, letting Yao stare at the ground with his cheeks burning and heart racing. He tried to catch up with his racing thoughts and make sense of how he was feeling.

He felt Ivan's fingers playing with his hair again, then he reached around the other side of Yao's hair pulling his ponytail over. Yao brought his hand up feeling a group of flowers weaved into the hair around his ear.

"Thank you," Yao smiled softly turning back as Ivan started to wander around the garden. Yao kept his eyes locked forward, listening to Ivan's soft footsteps against the path, his light breathing accompanied by his light humming.

"This garden is looking wild, unlike my last visit," Ivan commented.

"The Queen has been meaning to tame it," Yao replied.

"Sometimes things are more beautiful when they are wild," Ivan pulled another jasmine from where the rose attempted to strangle it.

"The wild does have a certain beauty to it, but it can't be controlled," Yao looked down with a deep breath.

"That's the point of something that is wild," Ivan teased walking ahead of Yao.

"The wild is dangerous," Yao followed him towards the pavilion nearby.

"Yes, it is," Ivan agreed walking under the beautiful pavilion. "So beautiful you continue to reach for it despite how it scars you."

Yao didn't have a chance to reply as a servant came in with a tray.

"Tea, sir?" He bowed his head.

"Thank you, just sit it on the table," Yao smiled at him softly. The servant gave Yao a strange look sitting down the tray and leaving the two. It took Yao a minute to realise it was probably the flowers in his hair the servant noticed.

"What a lovely day," Ivan smiled pulling Yao's seat out as he went to sit.

"Thank you," Yao smiled softly as Ivan sat across from him. He sat back looking behind him for a minute. Yao jumped to attention realising he was with a king.

"Tea?" Yao questioned.

"Yes thank you, here let me help," Ivan stood to help them.

"Its fine," Yao let out a squeak when they bumped heads.

"Sorry," Ivan backed up rubbing his sore head. A small giggle escaped Yao's lips at the sight of the king- he was so cute: rubbing his head softly with one eye scrunched shut.

"How do you have your tea?" Yao smiled up at him.

"White, three sugars," Ivan replied lying his staff on the ground at his feet. Yao felt his body relax watching Ivan take his gloves off and put them in his pocket. His hands were scared, overworked from years of hardships.

"Is your head okay?" He asked curiously.

"Fine, it was only a small bump," Yao smiled placing the tea softly in front of Ivan.

"Thank you," Ivan reached for the tea his hands brushing with Yao's for a moment. Yao nodded sitting down with his own tea.

"Is it okay?" Yao inquired.

"Beautiful," Ivan replied, sipping his tea. "Perhaps we should pick up where our last conversation left off, when your king last dumped me on you."

"The King is very busy with an urgent matter-"

"I know he does not like me Yao, you do not have to lie for him. I do not mind spending time with you over your King though. Tell me Yao, when you have spare time, what do you do with it?" Ivan would often play this game where he would ask a million questions, listening intently to each answer like he would be tested on it later.

Yao took a while to think about the question, shocked Ivan still had questions.

"I… like to paint," Yao smiled softly. "I haven't painted in years though."

"Tell me about the painting you were working on before you stopped," Ivan pushed. Yao stopped, his tea cup touching his bottom lip. His mind searched for that memory of what was going on the last time he put a brush to canvas.

"Well…" Yao didn't stop there, talking for over an hour about his unfinished works of art. Ivan seemed to be intently listening the whole time, just watching Yao rant about his artworks.

"Your highness, Yao," Arthur came out interrupting the two, "Yao, you started weeding my garden. I hope Yao was not working you too hard."

"Not at all," Ivan smiled in reply.

"Uh, how can you tell?" Yao looked confused. He learned quickly just to agree with Arthur when he asked if Yao had done anything.

"Flowers are in your hair," He pointed to Yao with a smile.

"Oh, silly me," Yao went red pulling the flowers out. Yao's eyes caught Ivan's, a flash of light passing through them making his eyes shine for a moment. Yao had heard rumours that sometime the mysterious Kings eyes would flash a lights in times of extreme emotions. The Jack had seen it happen in his eyes on his previous visits but was yet to find out how he could be the one triggering such a height in emotion.

"Dinner will be ready soon if you would both like to get ready," Arthur informed them, looking between the two. "If you follow our servant he will take you to your room, your highness."

"Come with me your majesty," The servant bowed to Ivan. Ivan tore his eyes away from Yao and stood holding his staff once again.

"Yao, walk with me," Arthur ordered as he turned.

"What seems to be the problem, my Queen?" Yao asked catching up to him.

"Did you find out why he's here?" Arthur inquired.

"I did not, I do believe he is quite lonely though, perhaps seeking a friendship with the King," Yao replied. It was hard to lie to his superiors.

"Perhaps because Alfred is the only King who stands up to him and doesn't seem to be scared when he's around."

"That was my theory," Yao agreed with a nod.

"Listen Yao, as a Jack, you are expected to yield to you King and Queens Commands but there is a line that you can stop at. You don't have to do anything that you don't want to,"

"I wouldn't know what you were talking about, my Queen,"

"The King, Ivan, if you do not wish to spend time with him like Alfred keeps commanding you to then you can say no."

"Ivan is not like the other Kings, he has a way about him that is not like the others. I do not hate spending time with him and being a Jack I have gained his trust easily like his own Jack does."

"Good, good… that will be helpful in the meetings tomorrow,"

"How many nights will the King be staying?"

"A week, then he will have to leave for his birthday party. It's a surprise according to his Queen so do remember to keep your lips sealed on the topic,"

"Of course, I'm used to keeping secrets," Yao looked around the garden, stepping over a wayward vine. As he did he couldn't help but notice how it weaved between the stones: beautiful, like Ivan had said.

"You will be dining with us tonight, when I give you the signal offer to take Ivan to his room," Arthur began.

"Yes sire,"

"And remember, even though he's a King, you can say no," Arthur finished.

"Yes sire,"

"You're not getting off to a good start," Arthur complained. Yao smiled as they made their way through to Great Hall at Arthur's attempts to be funny.

"No Sire,"

"Much better," He nodded.

"Artie! Where's my other shoe?" Alfred called out. Arthur sighed, a long, depressed sigh.

"Coming!" He called back making his way up the stairs.

Yao stood there for a moment. What did his Queen mean but Yao could say no to the King of Clubs? Did Arthur suspect Ivan was going to ask for something Yao would say no to?

Yao's mind jumped to the obvious and he wondered to himself if could even bring himself to say no. So many nights he had awoken, drenched in sweat from dreams of what could be hiding under Ivan's robes. What it would feel like.

Was his Queen telling him to say no or was he suggesting that Yao could turn him down if he wanted to?

_Ivan may not even ask, _Yao remembered. It may have just been a precaution taken by the Queen so Yao didn't feel pressured to get information by any means necessary.

If Ivan were to ask, in a way so softly spoken and respectful, Yao would probably say yes. If he were to ask outright, a greater possibility, Yao would probably still say yes but be more resistant to begin with.

Yao locked those decision in his head, not likely he'd need to use them but just in case.

"Did you enjoy dinner?" Yao questioned as he walked by Ivan's side back to his room.

"I did, dessert was very rich,"

"Often people do find Alfred's taste a bit sweet, I'm sure with a few more visit you'll grow used to it like Arthur has," Yao smiled softly.

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Have you grown used to his taste?"

"Not quite, I get the chef to put a little bit less on my plate so I can get through it," Yao hinted.

"Ah, I will have to get that for me next time, I feel a little bit sick," Ivan rubbed his stomach. Yao giggled lightly as they reached Ivan's room.

"Your tea is inside sir," The servant bowed before disappearing down the hall.

"Would you care to join me?" Ivan asked curiously, tilting his head.

"Of course, I'd love to, aru," Yao replied with more enthusiasm than required. He followed Ivan in but Ivan didn't close the door.

Yao expected him to close the door, especially if he wanted Yao alone. The Jack took some initiative, closing the door softly before taking a seat in the couch across from Ivan. They were so far apart- no grabbing or touching could occur from this distance.

Yao felt a safe and disappointed at the same time. He took the tea cup passed to him and took a sip.

"Hm, how did you know how many sugars I had?" Yao asked curiously.

"I watch you every time you make yourself a cup of tea with mine," Ivan sat back with his cup. "You still ask me how I have my tea because I'm constantly changing it."

"Any reason why?" Yao smirked.

"Keeps you on your toes, da?" Ivan shrugged.

"It does," Yao laughed lightly, shaking his head. Ivan let out a sigh, staring at Yao, the flickers from the fire lighting one half of his face. In the light Yao saw that brightness in his eyes and the flash.

"Can I admit something to you Yao? Something I dare not say to another," Ivan began. Yao felt those nerves set in and his heartbeat quicken.

"Of course," Yao did it in the hope that it was valuable information or perhaps the thing he was secretly longing for through every brief encounter and small chat: a confession.

"When I first met you, I thought you were Alfred's Queen," Ivan laughed lightly. "Even with Arthur standing next to you."

"Arthur is always dressed like a Queen, how could you get us so mixed up?" Yao questioned, probably looking more disgusted then shocked.

"You were so beautiful though," Ivan smiled closing his eyes. "Even without the robes of a Queen it seemed like it was where you belonged. Not Arthur."

"Arthur was chosen," Yao began. "I would not be suited to a Queens' role at any rate."

"I think you would… with the right King," Ivan stirred his tea slowly. "But you were chosen for this Kingdom, and as Alfred's Queen you would be like your brother: married to a man who loves his Jack."

"Kiku understands,"

"It's still hard," Ivan cut in looking up at him. "It's hard for me too."

"I imagine it would be,"

"Alfred was very lucky, his kingdom is perfect. All the way up to the way his true love as his Queen. Is it lonely?"

"Being a Jack?" Yao questioned, Ivan nodded in reply. "It is," Yao admitted looking down. "The King has his Queen, the numbers have each other, but the Jack has nothing. It's like we've never belonged in such a world. Created at the last minute."

"I always believed the Jacks were created first, then everything was built around them. However, nothing could quite live up to the uniqueness of the Jack so they were paired to try and match him."

"That's an interesting theory," Yao grinned looking down at his empty cup. He dared not let Ivan know he had finished or he would have to leave.

"More?" Ivan questioned. Yao straightened looking shocked at Ivan as he leaned down to refill his own cup.

"Yes, thank you," Yao sat his cup down.

"Here," Ivan poured the tea letting Yao make his own this time. "How many cups of tea do you think we've had over a conversation?"

"I'm sure by now it's like the stars- endless, aru."

"I do hope so Yao, I enjoy your company," Ivan smiled. "You are coming for my birthday in a few weeks, yes?"

"To visit, yes, it's a shame you have no party."

Ivan sighed with a shrug: "I did not feel like a party."

"Of course," Yao nodded.

"Now you should ask me a question," He demanded.

"Run out, have we?"

"Just giving you a fair chance," Ivan teased, with a smug smirk.

"Okay," Yao thought for a while, "I often think I'm weird for waking up in the middle of the night for no reason and suddenly remembering all the things I need to do. Arthur says its stress-induced insomnia, but I think it's natural, does it happen to you?"

"Often," Ivan nodded. "Sometimes it's for that reason, other times it's because I have had bad dreams but more often than not it's because I have quite unusual dreams."

"Really?" Yao smiled, he was getting better at this. "What are these unusual dreams about?"

"You," Ivan replied staring at Yao. His smile didn't grace his lips, he didn't flinch but his eyes flashed once more. Yao felt his stare was too harsh, he had to look away.

"Really?"

"Da," Ivan replied. Yao stared at the fire, like he was asking it for a possible reply. "The rule is to answer truthfully," Ivan reminded him.

Yao had no reply, looking down then at the door.

"Ask me how I feel about you," Ivan pushed, like a needy child, busting to say something.

"Do you think of me often?" Yao wouldn't let him win. He was a Jack and Ivan was a King, but in this moment here there were no ranks to give Ivan control over the smaller man.

"Yes," Ivan nodded. "Every moment of the day."

"You think of me… romantically or… sexually?" Yao dared not want the answer. He knew no matter which one Ivan chose he would still feel this way about the King but he didn't want to feel dirty if Ivan said sexually only.

"Both," Ivan leaned forward. Yao could see from this angle the tinge of red on his pale cheeks and the insecurities in his eyes. "Usually at the same time."

Yao felt his cheeks burn red and he looked away, towards the door.

"Do you… think of me this way?" Ivan asked curiously. It was then Yao realised that was why Ivan looked so insecure: he was putting it all out there. His heart on his sleeve as Arthur would say.

Yao felt his heart speed up and he couldn't look at Ivan without thinking of Ivan in both ways.

"I- I-" Yao went redder looking down. Ivan felt his heart rise and fall, his stomach doing sickening flips. "I have to go sorry!"

With a flash of black hair Yao had rose from his seat, ready to leave. Ivan stared at his empty second for only a second before reacting.

Yao walked quickly but his small footsteps couldn't beat Ivan's.

"No!" Ivan growled, his staff reached over Yao planting itself in his path. Yao felt nothing but fear as he turned to see Ivan. However he didn't see anything but a broken heart in Ivan's eyes.

"Tell me how you feel Yao," Ivan begged. "Now."

Yao pushed himself against Ivan's staff, wrapping his hands around the metal rod and looking down.

"Ivan, we can't, I'm not your Jack,"

"Who cares?" Ivan leaned down to his height, using three fingers to tilt Yao's head up. "Please."

Yao could see the yearning in his eyes, the hope and the fear.

"I think about you… both ways," Yao admitted. A small smile crossed Ivan's lips and the hope triumphed over the fear. "But we can never be Ivan. It would be wrong."

"There is nothing wrong about how I feel," Ivan shook his head keeping the staff in place. "Don't you feel it?" Ivan flicked his staff up using it to hold Yao against him. His hands gripped so tight onto the staff around Yao that his knuckles turned white. "Do you feel this?"

Slowly Ivan leaned down his forehead touching Yao's, so close that no one could separate them. Not even a thousand men.

Yao let out a long breath, closing his eyes and falling into Ivan's warmth for a moment.

"If you kiss me," Yao began. "Then I won't be able to go back."

"It's too late for me Yao," Ivan replied his lips brushing against Yao's. So softly, so sweetly. "Please."

"_You can say no_," Arthur's words bounced around in his head. Yao considered the word that granted him so much freedom but he wanted to say yes. That was the difference this time, it was something he wanted to say yes to. He always wanted to say yes to Ivan.

"Yes," Yao kept his eyes closed waiting for Ivan's lips to softly push against his. Yao opened his mouth slightly to let Ivan in. His hands coming up to Ivan's shoulders, his small fingers rubbing his large shoulders, trying to find somewhere he could grip.

Ivan's grip on the staff only tightened as he slipped it under Yao's behind, pushing Yao up and into him. Yao responded by finding his grip around Ivan's neck and wrapped his legs around the Kings waist. Slowly Ivan pushed Yao up until the Jack was the taller one, now able to wrap his fingers into Ivan's soft hair.

Yao felt his body shudder and jump at the sound of Ivan's staff banging against the ground. Ivan responded up holding him in place, making sure the smaller man couldn't run away a second time. Yao felt one of Ivan's hands firmly holding him up while the other snuck up his shirt, rubbing up and down his spine.

"Ivan," Yao took a deep breath before leaning back down for another kiss. Then Yao remembered where he was, what he was doing with another's King. He faltered, his head resting against Ivan's, he tried to silence his cry but he couldn't, a tear already hitting Ivan's face.

"What's wrong?" Ivan asked, softly Yao felt as Ivan fell onto the bed, sitting Yao in his lap. Yao shook his head burying it in the larger man's coat.

"I'm a horrible person Ivan, I can't be your lover and a Jack, it's not right."

"Yao Yao, look at me," Ivan insisted. Yao did as he was told, looking at Ivan through his teary eyes. "You're not a horrible person. You are beautiful, kind, strong, and everything that I have fallen for."

"I'm not your Jack," Yao repeated.

"You keep saying that like it means something Yao," Ivan shook his head than smiled kindly. "You can be my everything just by letting yourself be who you are. Being a Jack, well that comes naturally."

"What if my King tells me to leave you?" Yao questioned, hating his King for even the thought of him saying such a thing.

"We'll keep this a secret and if he finds out, say no," Ivan replied simply. "My Jack says no to me all the time."

_"__You can say no_." There were those words again. Yao smiled down at Ivan, running a hand down his face.

"I guess I will have to learn to say no then," Yao sighed.

"It's easy, just ask my Jack and Queen, they are professionals at it."

Yao laughed, shaking his head.

"I'd also like to point out that you are horrible at saying no, you've been saying yes to me all night," Ivan looked at him with a fake unimpressed look. Yao let out that beautiful pure laugh again that Ivan was addicted to.

"Maybe that's why I was never made your Jack. I could never say no to you," The two exchanged a smile.

Ivan placed one hand on the back of his head, gently pulling him in for a tight hug. He loved the feeling of Yao wrapped up in his arms, his soft hair smelt of a thousand flowers and sweets, his fingers were so smooth against the back of Ivan's neck.

"The King and Queen will get suspicious of my disappearance into your room," Yao mumbled, barely loud enough for Ivan to hear.

"Midnight?"

"I have a lot of work Ivan," Yao smiled into the crook of Ivan's neck.

"Tomorrow at Midnight then?" Ivan suggested.

"Yes, tomorrow at midnight," Yao sat up looking into Ivan's eyes. "Come to my room, they will not think of it as suspicious that I am up at such a late hour."

"It's too far away," Ivan decided wrapping his hands around Yao's. "Just hold me until then."

"One more," Yao narrowed his eyes at the larger man holding up a finger.

"Two?"

"One," Yao fell into his arms once more, letting his arms clamp tight around Ivan's neck. Ivan groaned but accepted the hug, even if he only had one more moment left with Yao on this earth he wouldn't dare ruin this embrace.

Not even for the end of the world would he let go of the smaller man. Not ever.

**A/N: Done. More to come. **

**R&R? **

**Also make sure you check out Doitsu's tumblr page and follow them! Just do it. **

**~SeeleFairyWitch~**


End file.
